Always on Your Side
by Minmay
Summary: "3 anos depois da grande aventura que viveram no planeta Sovrevivência, seriam eles capazes de contornarem mais um desafio q a vida lhes dara?" Minha primeira fic...Espero que gostem!D
1. Um Dia Qualquer

"_Após 3 anos, seriam eles capazes de contornarem mais um desafio q a vida lhes dara???" _

A história se passa 3 anos após o retorno de Luna e dos outros para a colônia...Kaoru e Luna, depois dessa viagem, se tornaram namorados e estavam muito apaixonados (uiui!!xp)...D

A história tb implicará um romance entre BellxSharlaxHoward, pra variar um pouquinhu...heheheXD

E qto a Menori e o Shingo...bom...esses ficam pra depois!!!!

_**Obs: Esse é um capítulo foi revisado, portanto estou postando ele novamente, com um acréscimo no final...Se quiser entender o próximo capítulo, por favor leia de novo esse aqui!!!D**_

Cap. 1:Um Dia Qualquer

Tudo parecia estar tranqüilo em + um dia naquela colônia...

- Ande logo Luna ou vai se atrasar!!!!!

-Tá, ta, já estou indo Chako!!!!!

A garota ruiva de olhos azuis ia descendo rapidamente pelo elevador de seu apartamento enquanto vestia uma jaqueta azul com detalhes em vermelho ...

Luna estava + bonita do q nunca...suas madeixas ruivas, agora longas, estavam presas por um rabo de cavalo...seu corpo estava mais formoso...enfim era uma bela mulher!!!

- Êta lelê!!!Todo dia é a mesma coisa, você sempre acorda desse jeito...Atrasada...

A garota não deu muita atenção ao que sua gata-robô dizia...apenas estava procurando sua mochila para sair o quanto antes do apartamento...Achando o que procurava, Luna se voltou rapidamente para a sala que dava para a saída...

Hum..Já vou indo Chako!!!!- dizia Luna pegando uma maçã da vasilha de Chako.

- Ei,ei!!!!Essa maçã er...

Nem adiantava mais discutir, Luna já saira...

A garota corria o mais rápido que podia, afim de que não se atrasasse para a escola mais uma vez naquela semana...

Luna ia correndo sem prestar muita atenção em nada a sua frente quando sentiu alguém lhe segurando o braço com muita força, a fazendo girar e batendo seu rosto bruscamente no peito do indivíduo.

-Aonde pensa que vai com tanta pressa??

Luna levantou seus olhos em direção a voz...Quando viu de quem se tratava, abriu um enorme sorriso...

-Kaoru-kun...

O garoto que conhecera há 3 anos estava muito diferente...Já não era tão frio e solitário como de costume, pelo contrário, agora é um rapaz simpático,agradável e, como não podia deixar de ser, muito bonito...Kaoru estava muito mais alto,com suas madeixas negras agora bem curtas e seus olhos castanhos mais sedutores do que nunca.

Antes que Luna pusesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Kaoru encostou seus lábios nos dela num doce beijo...

-Você ainda não me disse aonde ia com tanta pressa...-disse ele com um olhar intrigante.

- Go-gomenasai, Kaoru-kun...é que estou atrasada para escola...Você também não está???

O garoto a olhou ainda mais intrigado..

- Escola???Luna, hoje é sábado!!!!

-Nani???-disse Luna toda confusa...

Kaoru riu.

- De tanto você acordar atrasada para ir na escola, acabou esquecendo que só temos 5 dias de aula por semana, né??-perguntou ele, rindo.

-É..A-acho que foi por isso mesmo!!!!-Luna ria também..

"_Aquela tonta da Chako vai se ver comigo!!!!!!!!!"!- pensou Luna_

Foi então que Luna sentiu as mãos de Kaoru a envolverem num terno abraço..

- Já que está aqui, que tal aproveitarmos e passarmos o dia juntos??

A garota se encheu de alegria e mais uma vez, abriu um grande sorriso nos lábios...

- Claro!!!!!

E assim resolveram passear por toda a colônia o dia inteiro...

Não muito longe dali...

Um belo rapaz loiro, de olhos verdes, estava recostado num tronco de uma árvore de uma praça ali da colônia. Vestia uma camiseta azul marinho e um jeans escuro, juntamente com um boné sobre a cabeça e um par de óculos escuros...Não queria ser notado por ninguém.

Howard já estava impaciente e irritado por estar esperando ali a um longo tempo e nada dele aparecer.

-Vou matar aquele tonto se não aparecer daqui a 10 minutos!!!!!

Foi então que observou, não muito longe dali, um outro rapaz que se aproximava rapidamente...Era de altura mediana, tinha os olhos castanhos escuros e cabelos castanhos claros, vestia uma jaqueta preta com detalhes em laranja e uma calça jeans mais clara.

- Me desculpa pelo atraso Howar...

-ATÉ QUE ENFIM VOCÊ APARECEU SHINGO!!!!!!!- grita Howard muito irritado, como sempre.

O garoto encolheu os ombros pelo susto que levou com a bronca do amigo.

-Bom...é que eu tive que levar minha mãe ao médico, por isso demorei...

A expressão de fúria de Howard simplesmente desapareceu com essa resposta...

-A-a sua mãe tá legal,né??- pergunta ele num tom preocupado

-Haha...não se preocupe com isso não!!!Ela foi fazer uma exame de rotina, por causa da gravidez...

-Hunpf...então foi por isso...-disse Howard num tom de indignação...

- Mas e aí? Tá tudo certo para irmos???- pergunta Shingo extremamente animado.

- Hum...Tá sim...-responde Howard discretamente.

-E o que estamos esperando?? Vamos logo!!!!!!

E Shingo se pôs a caminhar quando sentiu Howard segurá-lo pela gola de sua jaqueta.

- Peraí!!!!Antes de tudo você tem que me prometer uma coisa...

- Ah!!!O que é???

- Que não vai tocar em nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE nada!!!!!Entendeu???

Shingo deu um longo suspiro, como se tivesse acabado sua empolgação.

- Mas por que???

O amigo riu ironicamente a ele.

-Simplesmente porque você não pode e NÃO vai fazer isso...Se algo acontecer é meu pai que vai levar a responsabilidade então me prometa...

-Ora, vamos Howard, alguma vez você já duvidou da minha capacidade???

- Bom...eu...

-Não tem nada do que se preocupar, apenas vou dar uma observadinha e ver como tudo aquilo funciona...

-Mas Shingo...

-Não tem nada de mais, além de que só vai estar nós 2 naquele lugar!!!!Não tem como alguém descobrir, já que lá tudo é feito por computadores...

Parecia que enfim Shingo tinha convencido Howard de parar com essa lenga-lenga e irem logo para a sala de controle da colônia...

Um jovem casal passeava tranquilamente pelo enorme centro social da colônia...

-Hum...já passa das 1, Luna, você não está com fome??-perguntou Kaoru.

-Agora que você falou...hehehe...só um pouquinho!!- respondeu Luna embaraçada.

-Então vamos almoçar ali.- disse Kaoru apontando para uma pequena entrada ali no centro.

-Mas o que é ali?

-Entre e verá...

Os dois entraram pela passagem e Luna se deparou com um restaurante oriental.

-Uau!!!Isso é tão diferente!!!

-Achei que você gostaria de experimentar comida japonesa..

A garota olhou ternamente para o namorado, que lhe devolvera com um sorriso

"_Você hoje está cheio de surpresas, não é Kaoru???"pensou ela._

-Então vamos comer!!-disse Kaoru levando Luna para uma das mesas.

Ambos olhavam o cardápio muito indeciso sobre o que iriam comer quando uma garçonete aparecera para atendê-los.

-Okawari!!!!Em que posso servi-los??

-Hum...-Kaoru murmurou olhando para Luna, que ainda estava muito confusa sobre o que escolher.- Acho que vou pedir uma porção de ramen com carne de porco...E você Luna???

-Eu quero o mesmo!!!-disse ela sorrindo...

-Pois bem, num instante lhe será servido...-disse a garçonete enquanto se retirava.

Kaoru olhava para Luna, rindo.

-O que foi??

-Não...não é nada!

A garota se virou para observar melhor o lugar e para que pudesse se ajeitar melhor...Suas pernas já começavam a formigar.

-Se quiser, pode se sentar de pernas cruzadas.-disse Kaoru observando o desconforto de sua namorada..

-Sério??Aff...Ainda bem!!!-diz Luna, tirando suas pernas da posição desconfortável..

Não demorou muito tempo e a garçonete já voltava com seus pedidos...

Luna e Kaoru olhavam para os respectivos pratos muito apreensivos.

-Pode provar você primeiro!!

-Er...Melhor não, primeiro as damas!!

-Ahn...tá certo!!!-diz Luna, de certa forma receosa...

Ela pegou uma razoável porção do macarrão e engoliu, fazendo uma careta...

Foi então que Kaoru viu Luna se contorcer inteira...

-Você está bem Luna??-pergunta ele se levantando da mesa.

-Isso é...é DELICIOSO!!!!!!!!!!

Kaoru cai com a cara na mesa...¬¬!!

-É-é mesmo???

-Verdade!!!Experimenta!!!!!-diz ela colocando mais uma porção na boca.

-Tudo bem, então...

Kaoru experimentou o ramen e também gostou...

-Tem um gosto ótimo!!

-É sim!! Parece até aquela sopa que preparávamos lá no planeta Sobrevivência...

A dizer isso, Luna sorriu...Tinha saudades de lá. Especialmente de Adam...

Kaoru, percebendo o clima de certa "nostalgia" que abatera em Luna, a olhava com muito carinho, acariciando suas mãos. Mas, por instante sua feição se tornou triste.

-Sabe Luna...eu preciso lhe dizer algo.

-O que?- dizia ela com a boca cheia.

"_Ahhh...eu simplesmente odeio quando você faz isso Luna._"¬¬

A garota rapidamente engoliu a comida quando percebeu o olhar de repreensão do namorado.

-O que é Kaoru-kun??-perguntou Luna mais uma vez, sorrindo.

-É como já estamos no último ano, você provavelmente já deve ter pensado em fazer alguma faculdade, certo??

-Bom...não tenho pensado muito nisso, mas eu quero continuar a estudar sim!! Como já havia dito a meu pai há muito tempo, quero ser engenheira de desenvolvimento...mas porque está me perguntando isso ???

- Então...aonde quero chegar é que talvez eu...

- Ah!!!!!!!Olá, Luna, Kaoru!!!!! Não sabia que gostavam de comida japonesa!!!!

Kaoru e Luna levaram um susto...Quem os teria abordado???

...¬¬

-Oi Sharla!!!!!Como está??-pergunta Kaoru, mas com certa frustração.

-Está tudo bem e vocês????Espero não ter atrapalhado sua conversa...

-Não!!!!Imagina, que nada!!!- responde ele (tom sarcástico).

- Estamos ótimos!!!! Não quer se juntar a nós???- pergunta Luna, sorridente.

-Tem certeza que não irei atrapalhar???

-Er...claro que não!!!- diz Kaoru (tom mais sarcástico ainda).

A garota sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Luna.

"_Será que ela não captou a mensagem???.Ela não pode ser tão lerda assim!!!!_"_pensou Kaoru._

Então a garçonete apareceu novamente e Sharla pode fazer o seu pedido...

-Mas, me diz uma coisa, o que está fazendo por aqui Sharla??-perguntou Luna

-Ah...É que vim comprar algumas coisas no mercado que estavam faltando lá em casa..

-Hum...sei.

-Mas Luna, porque você está com sua mochila???

A garota riu, sem graça...

- Ah!!É porque...porque...

-Porque estávamos planejando fazer um piquenique, mas desistimos no final e viemos comer aqui.-respondeu o moreno.

Luna o olhou como se quisesse agradecer, extremamente aliviada.

E assim os três continuaram a conversar enquanto almoçavam...

-Cara!!!!Olha só tudo isso!!!!!- dizia Shingo extremamente admirado com tudo o que via...

Ele e Howard estavam numa enorme sala branca, repleta de máquinas e computadores. Eram elas que realizavam a manutenção de toda a colônia: temperatura, umidade do ar, vento, controle de emissão de gases poluentes e fornecimento de energia elétrica.

-EPA!!!!EPA!!!Não toca aí!!!!!- grita Howard...

-Mas você não con...

-Eu disse que você só poderia olhar...OLHAR!!!!!!

-Ah...Howard, já estamos aqui há horas e você ainda insiste nisso!!!!Pensei que você confiava em mim!!!

- E eu confio, mas quero me assegurar de que tudo fique em ordem por aqui...Você gosta de mexer nessas coisas, mas no fundo ainda não sabe como elas funcionam...

-Dã...é exatamente por isso que estou aqui!!!!¬¬°

Howard ficou sem graça com essa afirmação.

-Então é melhor irmos embora...

-Ah não Howard!!!!!Por favor, vamos ficar só mais um pouquinho!!!!!

-VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE HORAS SÃO?????Já passa das 8 da noite...Seus pais devem estar preocupados...

-Não devem estar!!!!Eu disse que estaria na sua casa e que dormiria lá e que era para não se preocuparem...

"_Esse garoto pensou em tudo !!!_" _pensava Howard._

Logo após o almoço, Sharla se despedira dos dois e fora embora. Então Luna e Kaoru continuaram o seu passeio pela colônia, agora para fazer compras...

E depois de muita caminhada resolveram que era hora de irem embora...

- Puxa!!!Nem percebi que já era noite!!!-dizia Luna.

-Vou te acompanhar até chegar em casa Luna...

-Não!!!!Kaoru, sua casa é muito distante da minha, você iria fazer uma maratona pra voltar!!!

-Não precisa se preocupar, Luna.

-Mas eu...

-Além do mais, parece que hoje está mais escuro do que de costume. Você poderia se perder e eu não quero isso...

Luna corou a esse cometário de Kaoru. Ela nunca se acostumou com esse jeito tão protetor que ele tinha para com ela. Ás vezes, sentia como se estivesse sendo acompanhada por um guarda-costas e não por um namorado...

-Tudo bem então...mas só se você jantar lá em casa!!!

-O-o que??

- Nós caminhamos muito hoje, você deve estar com fome agora...E não tente me enganar!!Eu sei disso!!!

Kaoru a fitou, sem graça.

-Faça como quiser então..

A garota riu e deu um rápido beijo no namorado e se voltou a caminhar alegremente para casa.

Kaoru sorria ao vê-la assim...adorava admirá-la, seus olhos, seu sorriso, seus cabelos, seu corpo.Definitivamente, Luna era a mulher com quem desejava passar o resto de sua vida.

Ao chegarem em casa, Luna se deparou com a gata-robô completamente largada sobre o sofá...Estava dormindo.

-Êta Chako!!!!!-diz Luna irritada-Como você ficou tão preguiçosa, hein!!!!

A garota pegou sua companheira e a levou para seu dormitório...

Ao voltar para sala, reparou em Kaoru, que estava sentando olhando para a janela com a vista para toda a colônia e percebeu uma coisa: com Chako dormindo, estavam completamente sozinhos!!

O rosto de Luna ficou todo vermelho a esse pensamento, mas tratou de apagar isso, balançando sua cabeça, negativamente.

"_Não tem porque você ficar tão nervosa assim, Luna!!Ele é só seu namorado...seu NAMORADO!!!!!!_"

-O que foi Luna???

-Er...não é nada, hahaha!!!!Eu vou preparar o jantar, tá!!!-diz ela indo em direção a cozinha.

Kaoru continuou a fitá-la, sem entender nada...¬¬

"_Não tem o porque você ficar pensando nessas coisas, Luna!!!Mas que mente mais podre!!!! _"pensou ela consigo mesma, enquanto colocava o macarrão para ferver...

Luna estava completamente concentrada em terminar o jantar para que pudessem comer o + rápido possível...Foi então que sentiu alguém se aproximar subitamente...

-Você não quer que a ajude???

-Nã-não precisa se preocupar...Eu estou quase acabando!!!!-diz Luna, voltando apenas seu rosto para Kaoru..

E quando perceberam, estavam praticamente com suas faces "grudadas" uma na outra...

Luna não resistiu e encostou seus lábios nos de Kaoru num doce beijo...O garoto se surpreendeu a essa atitude, mas nem sequer se opôs a isso, muito pelo contrário, Kaoru retribuiu com um beijo ainda mais apaixonado, fazendo com que Luna agora voltasse todo o seu corpo em direção ao namorado e enlaçando seus braços por sua nuca...

Ao sentir o toque sutil das mãos de Luna em sua nuca, Kaoru sentiu um leve arrepio, juntamente com uma sensação de imenso prazer... Tratou de também envolvê-la com seus braços por sua fina cintura, continuando a beijá-la com mais intensidade...

Foi então que, de repente, as luzes se apagaram e a sala ficara praticamente escura...


	2. Blackout

-MAS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ SHINGOOO??????

-Ca-calma aí Howard!!!!E-eu não fiz nada...juro que não apertei em nada!!!!

"O fornecimento de energia elétrica fora interrompido devido a falhas técnicas no sistema operacional. Dentro de determinado período estaremos resolvendo este problema. Por enquanto, será iniciado o sistema de abastecimento energético secundário."

Após o recado dado pelo próprio sistema, luzes alaranjadas surgiram, iluminado a sala de controle..

-Droga!!!!!!Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo!!!-dizia Howard choramingando, com as mãos na cabeça-Meu pai vai me matar!!!!!!

Ele já não podia esconder o seu choro...

-Fica tranqüilo Howard...Isso foi só uma pane no sistema de manutenção...Em pouco tempo tudo volta ao normal.- dizia Shingo, consolando o amigo.

-Eu nunca mais te trago aqui, Shingo!!-diz Howard, soluçando..

O garoto o fitou, irritado...¬¬

-Você ainda acha que eu fui o culpado???Olha How...

Antes que Shingo pudesse terminar de falar, Howard se levantou e se pôs a caminhar..

-É melhor irmos embora o quanto antes...Logo os técnicos irão aparecer e se nos encontrarem aqui, estamos perdidos!!!

Parecia que ele havia se recomposto rapidamente...

Shingo consentiu e também se voltou a caminhar, seguindo Howard pelos escuros corredores do prédio...

Após saírem do edifício sem serem notados, rapidamente se puseram a correr até onde estava o carro de Howard...No caminho, viam muitas pessoas que estavam muito preocupadas com o ocorrido...Por um momento, Shingo sentiu um parcela de culpa em tudo isso...Quando chegaram ao veículo, se recostaram nele para que pudessem descansar da corrida...

Foi então que Howard começou a rir descontroladamente..

-O-o que aconteceu Howard???-pergunta Shingo, num tom preocupado.

Mas parecia que ele não ouvira a pergunta e continuava a rir ainda mais, chegando a cair sentado no chão...

"_Será que ele entrou em um surto paranóico__Eu não devia tê-lo convencido de fazer isso...Mas que droga!!!_"pensou Shingo, com uma expressão muito triste.

- Cara, isso foi inacreditável!!!!-diz Howard entre as risadas...

-Ahn!? Foi é???

-Mas é claro!!!!!Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta adrenalina assim desde que voltamos do planeta Sobrevivência!!!!

-Sé-serio, Howard???

Por um instante, ele cessou sua gargalhada...

-Não tem porque se preocupar...Não estou bravo com você nem nada!!!Muito pelo contrário, eu sabia que alguma coisa assim iria acontecer se fôssemos para lá...

-Mas, então porque quis ir lá comigo???

-Eu sabia que você queria muito conhecer aquela sala, então juntei o útil ao agradável...Com você junto comigo, sabia que iria me divertir muito!!!!Muito obrigado Shingo!!!!- diz Howard com um enorme sorriso no rosto...

Por um instante, Shingo se sentiu furioso com as intenções do amigo, mas rapidamente reconsiderou e também viu que se divertira muito com aquela situação...

Sem que percebessem, ambos caíram na risada...

Uma luz pequena e fraca surgiu no meio da cozinha, iluminado apenas os rostos dos 2 indivíduos que ali estavam...

- O que será que foi isso??- pergunta Luna, um pouco assustada.

- Hum... Provavelmente foi uma pane no sistema de energia da colônia. Dentro de umas horas já deve estar tudo resolvido...

- Entendo...

Kaoru notou certo desconforto em Luna diante dessa situação. Parecia que ela estava com medo de alguma coisa.

- Tá tudo bem com você Luna?- pergunta ele, segurando uma das mãos dela..

Ela o ignorou. Seus olhos estavam vidrados na pequena chama que iluminava aquele lugar...

- Luna!!- disse Kaoru, aumentando seu tom de voz.

Rapidamente ela desviou seu olhar para o namorado.

- O-o que foi?

Kaoru a fitou muito preocupado.

- Você está bem? Parece que você viu um fantasma!!

Luna olhou mais uma vez a vela no meio da mesa antes de responder a Kaoru.

- Nã-não foi nada!!!Hehe!!Não se preocupe!!!- diz ela, sorrindo.

Kaoru ficou um pouco confuso com tal atitude, mas pareceu se tranqüilizar-se com a resposta.

- Gomen-ne Kaoru-kun...Acho que não vou poder terminar o nosso jantar...

O moreno deu um terno sorriso.

- Não se preocupe com isso, não estava com fome mesmo...

- Ah...É mesmo?? ¬¬

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, mas agora estava sem-graça. XD

- Bom..Então é melhor irmos para sala, ou vamos ficar parados aqui??

- Tem razão, Kaoru, vamos!!!

O garoto foi em direção à mesa da cozinha, para pegar a vela.

- Porque você está pegando isso??

- Ué!! Assim como a cozinha, o resto da casa deve estar completamente escuro também...

E mais uma vez, ela se sentiu com medo. Caminhou em direção ao namorado e entrelaçou seus braços nos deles, puxando-o para longe da mesa.

- Não precisamos de luz na sala!!!Mesmo sem energia, a colônia tem o sistema de iluminação lunar...Não tem o porque de se preocupar, Kaoru-kun!!!

- Bom...mas...

- Fique tranqüilo, tá tudo certo!!!

Na verdade, era ela que estava nervosa com tudo isso. E Kaoru percebeu essa situação e resolveu não contrariá-la.

E na realidade, ela tinha razão. A sala possuía grandes janelas que davam a vista para a colônia inteira e isso fazia com que aquele lugar tivesse certa iluminação...

Sentaram-se no sofá e tentavam se acomodar, mas pareciam que ambos estavam desconfortáveis diante dessa situação.

E, por um momento, pairou sob eles um silêncio.

Foi então que Luna resolveu quebrar isso.

- Hum...Agora me lembrei!!Hoje você queria falar alguma coisa para mim, não é Kaoru? O que era??

Kaoru se surpreendeu com tal "lembrete" de Luna...E por instante ficou sem palavras, com uma expressão séria.

A ruiva, percebendo toda a tensão que se abatera sobre o namorado, entrelaçou uma de suas mãos nas dele, carinhosamente, enquanto a outra girava seu rosto em direção ao seu, para fitá-lo melhor.

- O que foi Kaoru-kun??- diz ela docemente.

Kaoru desviou seus olhos dos dela, assim como o seu rosto.

- Luna, eu...queria te dizer...que...

Ele sentiu como que seus lábios não quisessem se mexer. Era como se não quisesse continuar a dizer o que tinha que dizer. Continuou a segurar fortemente uma das mãos de Luna, que agora tinha uma expressão de preocupação na face.

Para ela, era como se Kaoru estivesse fazendo um enorme esforço para continuar a falar. Isso fez com que ficasse muito apreensiva.

"_Será que ele quer terminar comigo_" pensou ela.

Foi então, que Kaoru respirou fundo e novamente se voltou para Luna, agora com um olhar determinado.

- Luna, não importa mais o que eu iria te dizer. Só quero que saiba de uma coisa...

Luna sentiu seu coração bater muito forte, mal conseguia respirar...

- Ka-kaoru...

O jovem pegou as mãos da ruiva e deu um beijo.

- Eu te amo e quero passar o resto da minha vida a seu lado, Luna!!!

Luna sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir de emoção!!!Durante todos esses 3 anos em que estavam juntos, nunca Kaoru fez um declaração tão profunda como essa...Seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu também te amo muito Kaoru!!!- diz ela, antes de abraçá-lo fortemente.

"_Como eu sou um completo covarde_" disse Kaoru para si mesmo.

Kaoru se distanciou do abraço de Luna , passando suas mãos nos olhos dela, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Não precisa chorar assim...

- Preciso sim, são lágrimas de felicidade, Kaoru!!! Não sabe há quanto tempo desejava ter alguém para estar comigo assim...tão perto.

Luna se aproxima ainda mais de Kaoru e delicadamente, encosta seus lábios nos dele num doce beijo. Um beijo que demonstrava e representava tudo o que Luna havia dito antes: um sentimento tão profundo, que jamais pensaria ter por ninguém, nem mesmo por seus próprios amigos – o amor.

Kaoru sentiu uma sensação estranha invadir seu corpo. Era como se, naquele instante, naquele exato instante, ele nunca mais quisesse separar seus lábios dos de Luna. Um enorme desejo de possessão pairou sob ele...

Luna sentiu que Kaoru retribuía seu beijo com muito mais intensidade. Era como se ele quisesse também demonstrar o quanto a amava.

Os beijos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos, a ponto de quase morderem os lábios um do outro. Foi então que, naquele momento, Kaoru percebeu que não podia mais conter seu desejo insano de possuí-la, ali mesmo, naquela sala, naquela hora. Lentamente desceu seus lábios em direção ao pescoço de Luna, beijando sua pele tão macia e perfumada.

- Kaoru...- sua voz não passou de um leve murmúrio...

Luna sentiu um arrepio quando ele levou uma de suas mãos em suas costas e, lentamente, ia inclinando seus corpos sobre o sofá. Ela enlaçava seus braços carinhosamente pela nuca de Kaoru, enquanto ele acariciava sua cintura...

Foi então que sentiu que, aos beijos, Kaoru ia delicadamente levantando sua camiseta. Aquilo fez com que seu corpo se contraísse repentinamente.

Kaoru, percebendo o se passou, rapidamente parou com as carícias. Estava completamente sem jeito diante da namorada.

- Me-me desculpe Lu...

A garota o calou com umas das mãos.

Luna percebeu que, naquele instante, não tinha mais forças para impedir que fizessem aquilo, já que agora também desejava imensamente se entregar aquele amor tão forte que sentiam. E decidiu que, por uma noite, se deixaria amar e ser amada por aquele jovem a quem conhecera por um simples golpe do destino e que agora fazia parte de sua vida e de seu coração.

E assim fizeram amor da forma mais apaixonada que poderiam fazer, sem que ninguém se importasse ou, ao menos, soubesse...


End file.
